1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a redundant power supply system.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern companies are relying more and more on their computer networks for their day to day operations. It is therefore, essential for the computer networks to be operational all of the time. A power failure can quickly bring down a computer network since all the network hubs and gateway require power to function. To ensure reliable network operation, most companies use a redundant power supply system such as uninterruptible power supplies (UPS) to protect their computer network equipment from failing during a power failure.
UPS is a device that provides battery backup when the electrical power fails or drops to an unacceptable voltage level.